


multiplied

by WattStalf



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corrin Ship Week, F/M, Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gunter won't be separated from Corrin again, and Azama is just as much himself as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Today's theme is multiplied and I wrote this crack ship cos one of my friends loves both of these men as much as I do, maybe more.

Gunter is always by her side nowadays, after nearly losing her- after she nearly lost  _ him _ . The two of them are nearly inseparable, as if to make up for lost time, and both know that things have changed. In their time apart, in her time out in the real world, she’s changed, and therefore, so have their feelings for one another. Or perhaps her feelings changed some time ago, and she was too shy to say, and perhaps his feelings have been changing gradually, but he kept it all to himself.

So they’re inseparable, and the changes are making themselves more known, but that isn’t all that’s changed for her. They were apart long enough for her to meet new people and make new friends, and develop bonds that might go a bit further than friendship...Corrin has fallen in love with another man, but having Gunter come back into her life reminds her that her heart already belonged to someone else. Azama, somehow, doesn’t seem to mind how close she and the knight are, however.

Gunter is always by her side nowadays, not so sure about this strange monk trying to steal his princess away, and Azama takes great amusement in his jealousy, as well as the way Corrin tries to decide between the two, as if she isn’t used to making impossible decisions by now. Fortunately for her, he knows that the best decision is refusing to make one, and as long as she refuses, Gunter stays at her side anyway, and Azama remains just as persistent as ever.

And so the very unlikely trio end up together, in a way. Of course, Gunter insists this is only because he can’t trust her alone with Azama, that he’s never going to fail to protect her again, but it’s more than that. If he has to share her to have her, he’s more than happy to do so. At first, he takes his leave if things get too intimate between the other two, and he never tries anything with her unless the two of them are alone, but Corrin seems intent to make sure it happens between all three of them, and with Azama playing along, there really is no escape.

“I suppose you’re going to show me the proper way to care for your precious princess,” Azama teases him.

“I do know her best,” he replies curtly.

“I know that you were her first, of course. She’s told me all about it. Would you like to hear what she said in detail?”

Corrin’s face goes red and she interrupts, “That’s not something we need to talk about right now.” It’s true that he was the first to really take Corrin; no matter how intimate she was with Azama, they never took things that far, and Gunter can at least pride himself that she saved that honor for him. Yet, somehow, the monk still tries to find a way to use that to get under his skin.

“Isn’t she always the most impatient thing? And always ready for more too. I can’t say it surprises me that she wants us to share her.”

Hearing him talk like he knows her so well pushes Gunter a bit too far, and he has Corrin pressed against him in an instant, kissing her possessively until she’s moaning into his mouth and going weak at the knees. She would fall if it weren’t for Gunter supporting her, and it’s quite the display of passion, though it’s only met with low laughter from their “companion.” When they pull apart, Corrin gives him a dazed smile and he starts helping her out of her clothes. Behind him,he hears a rustle of fabric, and when he has the chance to turn around, he sees that Azama has disrobed without so much as an invitation.

“Well? We’re waiting for you now,” he teases. Gunter scowls and Corrin giggles, returning the favor to help him out of his clothes. He’s going to prove his point before this encounter is over, he promises himself, and he pulls Corrin close again, turning her so that she faces the monk, pulled up close against him.

She leans her head back against him, and he rests his head on her shoulder so that he can hear each and every soft gasp as his hands find their way along her body. He knows from what she's told him that he's got plenty more experience than Azama, so he certainly knows more about really pleasing a woman, and Corrin is helpless as he reaches one hand between her legs, groping one of her breasts with the other. She's sensitive, and he knows all of the most sensitive places to tease, to leave her desperate and needy, and when he has her to that point, knowing her to be ready, he bends her over.

“Taking her like that? Well, that makes it easier for me,” Azama replies. Gunter scowls at him again, wondering what the hell he means. He’s only doing this so that the monk has a good view of how well  _ he _ knows their-  _ his _ \- princess. And with a swift jerk of his hips, he pushes himself inside of her, hearing her cry out his name in response

Yes, that’s exactly what he wants. Let her say his name again and again, and he holds tight to her hips as he begins to thrust into her. It’s a pleasant and familiar feeling by this point, and her moans serve as a reminder that he knows exactly what he wants. Every time she happens to gasp out, “Gunter!” he feels a fresh surge of pride. Surely it won’t take her long know, and he’s enough of a gentleman that he would never finish before her.

“That’s enough of all that noise for now,” Azama teases her. “I know you usually need my help to shut you up.”

Before Gunter can even ask what he’s doing, he closes the distance between them, and as soon as he is directly in front of Corrin, she wastes no time in taking his cock into her mouth. The smirk he gives Gunter is, in a word, infuriating.

And then he tips his head back with an exaggerated moan, and begins thrusting into her mouth, gently, but with enough pace to work opposite Gunter. They’re working in tandem, one thrust driving her forward and the next driving her back, and he doesn’t want to work together, he wants to be the one to make sure Corrin is happy. He wants to be the one to take care of her.

But she’s tense around him, and he can hear her muffled moans even now, as she sucks off the other man. As much as he hates to admit it, this is what’s making her happy. He wants to be the only one she needs to count on, but if this is what she needs, then he knows that he can’t truly complain about it. Not to mention the fact that, as annoyed as he may be, it hasn’t done anything to halt his own pleasure. If Corrin is anywhere near as close as he thinks she is, it won’t be long now, and he knows that he won’t be far behind her.

Azama reaches a hand to pat her on the head affectionately, and for all his jealousy, Gunter can feel his control slipping. He knows it’s almost over, and whether he wins or loses is no longer relevant. Really, he knows that it’s never been about that, and this is the point where he knows he has to accept that things have changed, that Corrin has changed, and that she’s grown up and that this is a part of that. But he doesn’t, both because he’s far beyond the point of being able to rationally think anything out, and because thinking of her as a guardian at this point is...strange, at best.

At the same time that Gunter feels her tense up significantly, Azama suddenly steps back, and Corrin is able to cry out as she comes. Neither of their names are on her lips, so that’s the closest thing to a tie they’re ever going to have, and Gunter gives one last, hard thrust as she convulses around him and he’s there, groaning softly. All the while, Azama takes matters into his own hands- or, hand, rather- watching both of their faces with an expression of pure bliss on his own.

The only thing that keeps Gunter from collapsing in exhaustion is the fact that he has to help support Corrin, the both of them panting. He pulls her into his arms, carrying her like she weighs nothing, but her eyes remain trained on the monk as he finishes himself off, moaning in a way that Gunter can’t decide is theatrical or not. At best, the two of them have only reached a truce for now, but he knows the other man will likely never stop antagonizing him, nor will he ever stop trying to look out for the princess.

Whether they get along or not doesn’t matter, he knows, because he’s never going to leave Corrin’s side again, and if that means putting up with the infuriating other man...he doesn’t think it’s going to be quite as bad as it could be.


End file.
